One Month Rule
by Silly Lily 17
Summary: The rule was to not see or contact each other for at least a month after the job was finished. For once, Arthur breaks a rule. Picks up where the movie left off.


**Disclaimer: Obviously I own nothing.**

Arthur prided himself upon his abilities to stick to the rules his boss laid down for him. Cobb was after all, not just his boss, but a friend, therefore making it more important to respect him and the directions he gave his team.

So, naturally, when Arthur discovered Ariadne's totem laying abandoned on sidewalk outside of the airport, he was hesitant to break the one-month rule. A half second later and he realized he was being utterly ridiculous and Ariadne wasn't going to be able to last a month without her totem. Not after the Fischer job they just finished. And so he broke his first Cobb rule.

He had told them at the beginning of the project, well, rather told Ariadne because it was her first time and she did not really not know full rules and safety precautions yet, that they were not to see or contact each other in any way for at least a month after the job. The idea was to keep from drawing any connections to them, because if they appeared to be strangers, how could they have been connected to the fall of Fischer Sr.'s empire, right? Because of this rule they all went their separate ways once they landed in LA.. Cobb had left with Professor Miles, Eames had run off to do whatever it was he does, Yusuf undoubtedly went back to his patients and Arthur watched from afar as Ariadne haphazardly threw her things into a taxi before piling in herself. She slammed the door shut and the cab drove off down the road leaving Arthur standing in the pouring rain alone. They were 'total strangers'.. why would he say goodbye to a stranger?

Eventually Arthur found himself standing where she had been before, flagging down a cab for himself. He had put down one of his bags in order to open the cab door, only to find himself looking at a brass Bishop, laying on it's side, forgotten in a puddle. He'd know it anywhere. It was Ariadne's.

"Shit," he says, and an elderly woman walking by gives him a dark glare. He mumbles an apology as she brushes by him and he makes quick to decide just how he's going to pick it up without discovering its weight, since Ariadne herself is the only one who is supposed to know. Ultimately, the best he can do in the time he has is kick it with his foot into a small paper bag he finds nearby on the ground. It's the kind of bag you get a single donut in, or a brownie or something like that, and he briefly feels bad that her bishop will undoubtedly get covered in some old chocolate or something. Although if Arthur knows Ariadne at all, he knows she'll simply be glad to have it back, chocolate smudge or not. He's just.. more than a little obsessive compulsive.

Being the point man had it's perks. Arthur knew where Ariadne was staying after the job, because, well.. he had booked it himself. Arthur knew she was much too preoccupied with her position as the team's architect that she hardly had time to consider just what she was going to do after the job was done. He had booked her a room in a five star hotel for a week.

Ariadne had been going over some final details on the ride to the airport when she suddenly stiffened up and her eyes grew wide in sheer terror.

"Arthur.. I-I didn't.. I don't know.. What happens after?" she stuttered, panic evident in her voice. She became angry when the only response he gave her was a laugh. He took a hand off the steering wheel and dug through his pocket for a moment before pulling out a small square of paper with a hotel name and an address on it.

"I took the liberty of booking you a hotel."

Ariadne felt stupid. A deep blush began to show on her cheeks and she mumbled a quiet, "you didn't have to.."

"Yes I did. I'm the point man. It's my job to think of the things you don't." He gave her a small smirk and she blushed even deeper, averting her eyes from his own. On her lap, Arthur can see the tip of her bishop poking out through her fingers, knuckles almost white with the strong grip she has on it.

His voice took a gentler tone, "Don't be nervous. Everything will work out fine."

This time she didn't answer, only giving him a small smile before she leaned her head back and closes her eyes. Arthur was careful to keep his eyes on the road from then on.. or at least keep them off her. Eames laughed from the backseat, and Arthur had glared at him in the rear view mirror, only provoking Eames more.

Arthur gave the cab driver directions to his own hotel, which he had chosen because it was just down the road from hers.. Eames would have laughed at him again. He kept it a secret. He went to his room and unceremoniously dropped his bags to the ground, patted his pocket to check that the totem was still there, and turned right around, exiting the room as fast as he had entered it.

He walked to her hotel, dodging people along the way, determined to get to Ariadne before she had time to realize that she's lost her totem. He didn't. She already knew it was gone. From where he stood outside her room door, he could hear her voice, mumbling, panicky, saying words he couldn't quite make out. He thought back to earlier that day when she momentarily panicked in his car on the way to the airport. Arthur felt a strong desire to comfort her. He knocked twice.

Ariadne sat on the floor in the middle of her dim hotel room. When she got there, she had pulled the curtains closed, the only source of light was now the single strip shining through the crack in the middle of the curtains, and even then it was dim because of the dark, rainy weather outside. Her original plan had been to curl up in her bed and sleep for at least a few hours. She had checked into the hotel, dragged herself to the elevator, and stumbled into her room, briefly and silently thanking Arthur for going to the trouble for her. Who knew where she'd be right now if he hadn't done this. Probably still sitting in the airport, trying to catch a flight back to Paris. She'd have to thank him when they were allowed to see each other again.

She had changed into her pajamas before crawling into the big bed. Snuggled up amongst the pillows, she closed her eyes. It was only then that she had thought of her totem. Panic engulfed her. Ariadne had felt it before, but not like this. Not even in limbo was she this frightened. Without her totem she wouldn't know if this was a dream or a reality. She sprung from the bed and began rifling through all of her belongings, checking first in the pockets of the clothes she had just been wearing. Not there, not in her bag, not in her jacket pocket, nowhere.

Thats how she got where she is now, on the floor in the middle of her dim hotel room, rocking back and forth slightly, looking very much the part of a psych patient. There were tears running down her face too. She mumbled softly, trying to convince herself that she'll be fine without it.. that she won't turn into Mal.

It wasn't working.

Someone knocked at the door. They had to knock again, because the first time they did she so didn't move from her spot. Ariadne only stopped talking and turned her head towards the door. She sprang to her feet the second time, walking silently but quickly to the door and wrenching it open. Arthur stood in front of her.

"Hi," he said, giving her a cautious smile. His heart broke at the expression on her face; the fear in her eyes. Her heart began to pound in her chest. Why are you here? You're breaking the rules she thought.

Arthur wasn't one to break rules, and Ariadne certainly knew that. She wasn't surprised when he looked down both directions of the hall, and quietly requested they talk inside. She suddenly became self-conscious, trying to wipe away the tears from her cheeks as she nodded yes and backed into the room. He shut the door behind him with his heel.

"Lost something?" he smirked in attempt to lighten the mood, taking in the disarray appearance of her hotel room, clothes, books, papers everywhere. In hindsight, he probably shouldn't have said that.

She began to cry. Loudly. With her arms flailing around her, she sobbed her story out to Arthur, trying to explain how she couldn't find her totem and therefore was doomed to live life like Mal, and eventually bring upon her own downfall. She only stopped talking when she found her face pressed into his chest, with his arms wrapped around her seemingly tiny frame, clutching her tight to him.

"Shh.. you're going to be fine.." he whispered soothingly. He barely heard the muffled "how do you know?" from his chest.

"Because I brought you your totem."

She pulled away from him as if she had been electrocuted. "You what?" She looked at him in confusion.

"I found it, you dropped it outside of your cab. I brought it to you. I knew you'd need it." He pulled the paper bag from his coat pocket and handed it to her. She ripped open the bag and all fear disappeared from her face as she set eyes on her totem. Quickly, she put it on the table, and pushed it. It toppled, and she grabbed it once more, this time keeping it latched in her hand as she threw her arms around his neck and planted a big kiss on Arthur's cheek.

She repeated a quiet chain of thank you's in his ear and Arthur felt himself blush at the sudden show of affection. He couldn't stop himself however from cautiously resting a hand on her lower back, and another on her upper.

Ariadne became aware of the position they were in. Slowly, she pulled away, a deep crimson blush coming over her face. "I.. um.. thanks Arthur."

"No problem..." he spoke quietly, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck and avoiding her eyes. "I'll just.. head out.." he said, finally realizing she was in her pajamas, evidently having intended to sleep.

Ariadne said nothing, but merely watched him walk towards the door. Arthur stopped in the hall, turning slightly to say a quiet goodbye and headed off slowly down the hall.

"Wait, Arthur-" she started. "You could.. stay..if you'd like?" She grasped for an excuse to keep him there longer. "It's.. it's raining.. I'd hate to send you back out there in the rain.."

He stopped and turned to face her. "Really, Ariadne, I don't want to intru-"

"I don't want to be alone right now," she interrupted, voice hardly above a whisper. She shuffled down the hall towards him, stumbling over her long pajama pants once or twice, and Arthur couldn't help but think just how adorable she was. Ariadne reached her hand out to him, a little uncertain of herself. Arthur gave her a small smile and took it. They headed back to her room hand in hand.

In the safety of the dark, Arthur felt confident enough to wrap his arms around her again, pulling her into a tight hug. He kissed her forehead, and Ariadne silently prayed he couldn't hear how her heart rate had increased. "I'll stay until you fall asleep."

Arthur sat in the large armchair by the window as Ariadne settled herself in bed. "Good night Arthur," she whispered.

"Goodnight Ari." She smiled into her pillow.

Two hours later, she was still awake. Ironically enough, Arthur wasn't. Slouched in the chair, his head tilted back, he snored softly, creating just the perfect amount of white noise that would typically, under better circumstances, lull her to sleep like a baby. But these were not said circumstances. Ariadne wasn't accustomed to having a man in the room with her while she tried to sleep. Well, thats not entirely accurate, she had had boyfriends before, meaning she didn't spend every night alone, but this was different. This was Arthur, and despite having had boyfriends before, she never quite felt the same way for any of them as she felt for Arthur.

Feeling bold and way too alone in a big bed by herself, she climbed out of it and padded softly towards him, hardly making a sound. She stood in front of him for a full minute before the more reckless side of her brain won out and she gently climbed into his lap. Getting comfortable without moving too much, she sat sideways in his lap, resting her head in the crook of his neck. Arthur stirred, and she held her breath.

Arthur wasn't shocked to find her in his lap. Delighted, yes, but shocked, no. Since he'd begun using the dream machine a few years ago he'd lost his ability to sleep deeply. He knew she had abandoned her bed when she did. He wrapped an arm around her small form and she looked up into his eyes.

"I..." she hesitated.

"It's okay," he smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "I like this better," he murmured as they snuggled closer and more comfortably together, allowing him to rest his head upon hers.

She was asleep in minutes.

Ariadne woke alone the next day in the middle of her bed. She could see the light on in the bathroom under the crack between the door and the carpeted floor. The sound of running water, the tell tale signs of someone in the shower. She smiled, noticing Arthur's shoes still by the door, only now they were joined by his bags. He'd evidently taken the liberty of running back to his hotel while she slept, only to bring back what appeared to be all his things

She smiled, and saw in the corner of her eye her totem standing on the bedside table. It fell over when she knocked it. She found herself thinking she had a new appreciation for reality as she sank back into the pillows and closed her eyes. She could hear behind the door the shower turn off, and a few minutes later she heard the door open and the light flick off. She rolled over to face him when she felt his weight settle next to her on the bed.

"It wasn't a distraction, was it?" Arthur said nothing, but smiled. "In the lobby, I mean.."

"No, it wasn't a distraction." Ariadne smiled back at him, and their lips met.

Kissing in real life was much, much better.

"So much for the one-month rule," she giggled into his chest later that day.

He only laughed.


End file.
